I Didn't Expect to Fall for You
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Crowley has been friends with Carly for a damn long time, what with her being half demon, and when hidden feelings erupt to the surface, their relationship grows deeper than they could possibly imagine. Please R&R!
1. The Best Fake Date Ever

**Summary: **Crowley has been friends with Carly for a damn long time, what with her being half demon, and when hidden feelings erupt to the surface, their relationship grows deeper than they could possibly imagine. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Carly Ashford.

**A/N: **Hi! Yet another Crowley/OC fic that will contain humour, romance, hotness, love, a few tears perhaps, and the other members of Team Free Will including resurrected Jo, Ellen, Ash and Gabriel.

I hope you enjoy this fic because I know I'm going to love writing it! And the Crowley/OC relationship is constant throughout but it'll be a naughty, fun, sexy and loving relationship all in one!

Now, on with the first chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

I Didn't Expect to Fall for You **

**-Chapter One: The Best Fake Date Ever- **

"Come on, Carly!" Crowley huffed as he and his best friend sat in her room, typing on her laptop keyboard as she gave him the middle finger, "We haven't been out on a fake date in years!"

"That's because you left me for years, you prick!" Carly replied, taking a deep breath and shaking her head before continuing to type, currently instant messaging her other best friend who was in Colorado on a weekend break.

The twenty-six year old sighed, running a hand through her collar-length dark brown hair, the locks straight yet fluffy, cut into layers and shaped beautifully around her face. Her eyes were a misty shade of blue, nose small and straight whilst her lips were full, upper lip slightly sharp and the lower lip well defined. Her body was just...luscious.

Her breasts were ample, stomach toned and flat, skin slightly tanned while her legs were long and practically perfectly proportioned with muscle. Her fingers and toes were slender, fingernails just a little longer than the fingers themselves which gave her hands that extra feminine touch.

She was a feisty girl at times but most of the time she was fun, loving, caring and weird. But she was the awesome kind of weird, like she could recite parts of movies off by heart after hearing them just once. She could learn songs fully within the space of twenty minutes and when she was dealing with people who pissed her off she really liked to fuck with their minds, as well as beating the living crap out of them.

She lived in North Dakota, a place easy to reach, but her house was just falling to pieces slowly. He was desperately trying to find a new house for them both to live in, just until she could find somewhere better, and Carly was so grateful to him. But Crowley felt a little pang of hurt in his chest as he looked at the girl before him. She was angry with him. He hated it when she was angry with him.

"I had a job to do, you know that." He said, knowing full well the excuse was poor, "And I'm sorry I left without a word...I didn't want to risk you, that's all."

"Listen, I searched high and low for you!" Carly hissed, "I spent two years thinking you were dead, Crowley!"

"I know," He said quietly, "I know you did."

"By the way a fake date sounds amazing." She said, that angry tone still there but shadowed by a hint of playfulness, "Where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking a walk across the beach and then maybe an hour just laying in a meadow." He said, "The way we used to, remember? When we got the best view of the moon or whatever romantic, sappy stuff you came out with."

"Hey!" She cried, "I'll have you know there's nothing wrong with romance, big boy..."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Pick me up at eight?"

"Sure thing, gorgeous." Crowley replied, getting up and kissing her head gently before winking at her, "See you later."

"Bye, handsome."

When Crowley disappeared, Carly had to smile to herself. She loved their banter, not to mention the shock on people's faces when they went out on fake dates and shared kisses that meant nothing in the slightest. The age gap externally was one of about twenty-something years, and people seemed shocked that a young-looking woman would be with an older-looking guy. But if Carly was honest, she wished that those fake dates weren't fake at all.

* * *

If one thing could be said about Carly, it was that the girl new how to dress to impress. She stood in a dark red dress with short sleeves, the skirt floating around her knees as she turned to look in the mirror once more. Her hair was straight, as usual, make-up applied to her eyes and lips, not in huge amounts either, just the way he liked it. She began to hum to calm her nerves, those familiar nerves she got whenever she was going on a fake-date with the demon.

It was seven-fifty in the evening and she knew Crowley would be here any moment with a bunch of flowers as usual. He was such a gentleman that it made Carly worry sometimes. They were demons...well...half in her case, and they shouldn't have manners, but holy Christ, he knew how to treat a lady.

"My, my..."

Carly turned with a sweet smile, slipping her black pumps on and winking at the demon.

"You look gorgeous..."

"Thanks, sweetie." She replied, taking in his usual black outfit, "So do you, as always."

Sure enough, in his hand was a bouquet of black roses, one white one resting in the middle of them which made the arrangement look gorgeous.

"Crowley, those are beautiful!" She breathed, "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, love." Crowley said, smirking as she bent down to get the vase which rested on the small fireplace of her bedroom, pouring her glass of water into it and letting the flowers rest in it.

He loved it when he got a good view of that gorgeous backside of hers.

"Right...which beach are you thinking about taking me to?" Carly asked, Crowley smiling and sliding their hands together as they left the apartment.

"How does Miami beach sound?" He asked, "Special treat."

"Oh, how you spoil me!" She laughed, the pair suddenly appearing on the beach, the sun setting as they sat on the sand and watched the waves rolling gently against the sand.

Unconsciously, Carly wrapped her arms around Crowley's right arm, snuggling against him before resting her head on his shoulder and sighing, and unconsciously, Crowley leaned into the gentle contact a little.

"It's so beautiful out here." She said softly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Crowley replied, the pair sharing a slightly awkward look before breaking apart, "Elderly couple at two-thirty..."

"Two-thirty?" Carly asked, completely puzzled.

"Not quite two o'clock, not quite three o'clock..." Crowley replied, keeping an eye on the couple who were walking up the beach.

"Ah...good logic..." Carly replied, "Kiss?"

"Mhm..."

"Passionate or gentle?"

"Make-out?"

"Got it."

Suddenly the pair were kissing frantically, Carly hooking her leg over Crowley's thighs whilst trying not to laugh at the tuts that were thrown their way. Suddenly, as she and Crowley both chuckled into their kiss, she felt something new...

Crowley was holding her desperately to his body, and his kisses had become gentle, the occasional use of his tongue present in them. Also, she found she was enjoying the sensations and the situation grew completely serious. What had started out all those years ago as a silly game that the pair used to play was rapidly becoming a serious event rather than a game, and both of them knew that there was something new happening to the pair of them. The kiss was broken and the two looked at each other, Carly biting her lip, her eyes hooded and darkened with a hint of lust.

"I...I think we should do that again..." She whispered, Crowley nodding as the pair, if a little nervously, leaned in for a much more tender kiss, holding it for as long as they could before they broke it, "What's happening here?"

"We're...um..." Crowley began, "We're getting together...aren't we...?"

"Think so..." Carly replied, "You okay with that?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yep."

They kissed again, gripping one another's bodies before a voice snapped them out of it.

"Some people have no decency..."

It was a middle-aged couple. Oh, joy! Crowley smirked, Carly gazing almost lovingly into his eyes before she bit her lip.

"Sea?" He asked, earning a nod before the pair flicked their hands, the middle-aged couple flying backwards into the sea whilst Crowley and Carly just vanished from sight.

That was the best fake date they had ever been on.

-TBC-

* * *

**Loved it, hated it, anything in between? Whatever you thought, please let me know! **

**Reviews influence me to write! **

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Some Good Friends of Mine

**Summary: **Crowley has been friends with Carly for a damn long time, what with her being half demon, and when hidden feelings erupt to the surface, their relationship grows deeper than they could possibly imagine. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Carly Ashford.

**

* * *

I Didn't Expect to Fall for You **

**-Chapter Two: Some Good Friends of Mine-**

Carly giggled as she awoke and was met with lips against hers. Crowley was with her, waking up with her and good God, it made everything that happened the night before so much more real. They hadn't had sex, but they'd kissed...a lot, and Crowley lay by her side, shirt still partially unfastened from their kissing the night before. They'd been busy feeling one another's bodies, holding each other and kissing each other right into the early hours. It was fantastic.

"Hey..." She said sweetly, "Morning, baby."

"Morning, sweetheart." Crowley replied, kissing her again gently and making her giggle in the girliest way possible by tickling her under her chin.

The sweet sound of her laughter filled the air as the couple kissed again, Crowley rocking his hips against hers and hearing a whine from her.

"Crowley!" She complained, "I've just woken up!"

The demon shook his head and laughed a little, kissing her once more and rolling off of her, climbing out of bed and setting himself back to rights with a click of his fingers. He turned to look at her, seeing her about to click her fingers which he didn't want her to do. She was just wearing her black lingerie, since that's as far as the demon got to undressing her the night before.

"Don't..." He said before he could control it, Carly laughing in response, "You look gorgeous."

"You said that last night." She replied, clicking her fingers and earning an actual pout from Crowley who turned away from her and sat on the edge of her bed, "So when do I get to meet the famous Team Free Will?"

She crawled across the bed and knelt up behind him, massaging his strong shoulders and back gently before sliding her arms over his shoulders and taking his hands in her own.

"Today, if you want." Crowley replied, turning to see her in a dark blue long sleeved t-shirt and jeans, her hair a little curlier than usual while her eyes sparkled as they bore into his.

"Yay!" Carly replied, kissing his lips, "You sure know how to spoil me, Crowley."

"Of course I do." Crowley replied, blushing a little as he spoke, "You're the only person I'd ever wish to spoil."

"Awww!" Carly cried, a small smile gracing her face, "You're blushing, you cute little secret romantic, you!"

"Get off." Crowley huffed as she smothered him with kisses, a playful smile crossing his lips as he pulled her into a deep kiss, biting her lip gently before clicking his fingers, "Welcome to Bobby's house."

"Wow!" Carly breathed, turning and spotting two men kissing on the sofa, "Oh..."

They both jumped apart, gazing at Crowley with wide eyes. Dean and Castiel. Typical. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other since the Apocalypse had ended.

"What the hell, Crowley?" Dean asked, "Who's the girl?"

"What wonderful manners you have there, Winchester." Crowley replied with a chuckle, sliding his hand into Carly's, "Dean...Castiel...this is Carly Ashford. Carly...this is Dean Winchester and his...boyfriend...Castiel...an angel of God."

Carly's eyes went black out of instinct and Crowley grabbed her arms, squeezing them reassuringly and looking at Dean and Castiel with somewhat apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, she's wary of angels." He said, "She's a half-demon...a very good and close friend of mine."

"By that you mean..." Castiel began, "She's your lover?"

"Now she is, yeah..." Crowley replied, "As of last night, but she wanted to meet you idiotic morons and I, like the sap I am, couldn't resist her puppy eyes..."

"It's nice to meet you, guys..." She said softly, Castiel smiling at her while Dean looked a little suspicious, "Don't worry, honey, I'm not like the others."

"Half demon?" He asked, "Who the hell's the demonic parent?"

"You knew him pretty well Dean." Carly said sadly, "Alistair was my father."

"Christ..." Dean breathed, "Y'sure? You don't look anything like him..."

"No, I just got the demon gene from him...and the power." Carly replied, snuggling into Crowley's side, "Where's Bobby?"

"Crowley!"

Crowley sighed and closed his eyes.

"There's Bobby..."

Bobby appeared in the living room, looking ready to murder the demon as he did.

"What the hell are you doing here, y'idj...it..." Bobby stopped when he saw the young woman, "Who on earth is that?"

"Carly Ashford, Bobby Singer..." Crowley began, "Bobby, my partner, Carly..."

"Partner?" Bobby asked, a grin spreading across his lips, "Y'mean...you're dating her...?"

Crowley blushed and looked to the floor, shuffling his feet and shrugging. Carly had to giggle at how much he looked like a teenager.

"I suppose..."

Bobby laughed and sat on the couch, looking up at Crowley disbelievingly.

"Well don't keep her standing up like that, idjit!" He chuckled, Crowley tutting and sitting in the chair with Carly on his lap, the young woman curling up to him and sighing before her eyes flashed black and back again, "Ah...another demon then?"

"Half." She replied, "You all know my father too, I'm sad to say..."

"Alistair." Dean piped up, Carly feeling unable to meet his gaze before she just rested her head on her demon's shoulder, looking up at him with what everyone swore were loving eyes.

They seemed kind of sweet together, and Crowley was holding Carly in such a way that the others could see he cared deeply about her.

"I'm so sorry, Dean..." She whispered, "I'm sorry for what he did to you..."

"Don't be." Dean replied, "You couldn't do anything about it."

Carly smiled weakly and held her hand out to Dean, the older Winchester taking it and squeeing it just the once before settling against her demon again.

* * *

Bobby had overheard Crowley and Carly talking about her home, about how many things the poor girl needed repairing within the building. It sounded like a damn deathtrap, and he knew Crowley was trying so hard to find somewhere for the pair of them to live.

And Bobby being Bobby, he couldn't leave people struggling that way, so he'd pulled Crowley to one side and offered to let Carly stay with them until they found somewhere to live. Carly had accepted and had moved most of her possessions in, and was settling on her first night with Bobby and the Winchesters...and of course their angels.

She lay in bed, Crowley appearing on the bed beside her as she updated her Facebook status, the demon laughing as he read it.

_**Carly Ashford **__is cuddling up with her handsome bastard and settling into her new home! YAY! _

"Nice to know you're happy, darling." Crowley said softly, Carly smiling gently and kissing his lips.

Breaking their kiss, Carly bit her lip and closed down her computer, locking the door with a wave of her hand before pulling Crowley on top of her, the demon kissing her almost lovingly in response. He clicked his fingers and the pair were under the covers of the bed, laying just in their underwear, and in Carly's case, a soft cotton nightdress before falling asleep in each other's arms.

They were tired, it had to be said, and Crowley smiled as her gentle breathing was hot against his neck, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. He pressed a kiss to her head, cradling her to him almost needily before succumbing to sleep himself, dreaming of her the entire night.

Good God...he was turning into a girl...

-TBC-

* * *

**I really, really hope you're enjoying this so far! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxx  
**


	3. A Woman's Touch

**Summary: **Crowley has been friends with Carly for a damn long time, what with her being half demon, and when hidden feelings erupt to the surface, their relationship grows deeper than they could possibly imagine. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Carly Ashford.

**

* * *

I Didn't Expect to Fall for You **

**-Chapter Three: A Woman's Touch-**

A smile graced Carly's face when she finally found Bobby's cleaning closet. She'd been here for a week, and nowhere had she found Bobby's cleaning things. She was wearing a light blue dress which made her look a little like a 1950s housewife, but she didn't care. It was comfortable to clean in. Her hair was pinned up and she had a white apron tied around her waist.

"Guys...do you ever do any real housework?" She asked, every man shaking his head, "Jesus, you're pathetic excuses for men."

Crowley stood up and went over to the closet as Carly bent down, standing right by her and looking at his friends before smacking her backside, the young woman shooting up in shock. She glared at Crowley, the demon watching her intently before letting out a soft smirk.

"You look gorgeous in that dress, darling," He said with a smile, Carly beaming and stroking his face gently, blushing and giggling as she headed to the study with polish and a cloth, "Works every time."

"How on earth did you get a girl like her, Crowley?" Dean asked, "She's so...cute."

"We've got a lot of history, that girl and me." Crowley sighed, "I've known her since she was sixteen...we started playing a stupid game when she turned eighteen where we'd go out on fake dates just to see the reactions of people watching such a young girl being with an older man and...we should've expected we'd get together really."

"She must really like you." Sam replied, Crowley chuckling in response and nodding.

"You screwed her yet?" Dean asked, earning a smack from the demon around the head.

"No, I've got a bit more respect for her than that, Dean." He snapped, "I'm taking things slowly with her. I care about her, y'know."

"We can tell." Castiel said sweetly, Crowley turning as Carly came back in.

"All done!"

"How?" Bobby asked.

"Half-demon, Bobby. I'm a super quick cleaner." Carly replied, "I'm just no good at home improvement."

She smiled at Crowley and kissed his lips.

"Coffee anyone?" She asked, "Tea? Juice? Water...? Alcohol?"

Every man raised his hand at alcohol and Crowley chuckled, shaking his head.

"Just be aware, gents, she could drink all of you under the table." He told them, every man laughing at him in response.

_**

* * *

Three Hours Later **_

"Right, we'd better get you lot to bed." Crowley said, he and Carly helping them to their rooms and tucking them into bed, both laughing as they did, "I told them all."

"What?" Carly asked.

"That you could drink them all under the table," Crowley replied, "But did they listen? Nope. That's why we're putting them to bed right now."

"How long will they be out for, do you think?" She asked, Crowley shrugging in response, "Oh...that's interesting."

She smiled sweetly and Crowley grinned at her, pulling her close to his body so he could kiss her deeply, Carly giggling in response before they were in their room with a thought, both rolling around on the bed and laughing as they had a fight for dominance.

"I'm on top, bitch!" Carly giggled, Crowley sitting up and throwing her onto her back, pinning her down and rocking his hips which made her moan a little in response, "Oooh, Crowley...you know how to make a girl _hot_..."

"So, I take it you want me on top then?" Crowley asked, "Only, when I'm on top, _this _will feel so much more amazing..."

He rocked his hips as he spoke, Carly moaning gently and reaching for her demon, pulling him closer to her to kiss him. She liked to be close to him. It made her feel safe and secure, yet she wasn't sure why. She'd never been sure why.

"Crowley..." She breathed, "I don't wanna wait...I wanna be naked right now with you...and I want you inside me..."

A click of fingers sounded and Carly gasped, feeling Crowley entering her bare body. The demon stopped and looked at her, realising how beautiful she was.

"Carly..." He whispered, kissing her lips, "You're gorgeous..."

"So you keep telling me..." Carly replied, biting her lip and letting out the most gorgeous giggle Crowley had ever heard from her, "So are you..."

She ran her hands over his body and finally rested them on his upper arms, smiling as he leaned into kiss her. She couldn't stop her giggles, and Crowley had to chuckle before he smacked her thigh. Her face dropped and she pouted, she _fucking pouted _at him.

"Ouch!" She bit, "What the fuck?"

"Stop giggling, you little school girl..." He replied, "I wanna fuck you and make you scream."

"Oh, Crowley, you're such a charmer." Carly laughed, kissing her demon again and looking at him with a sweet twinkle in her eyes before he rocked his hips for the first time, "Fuck..."

She gasped and closed her eyes, moving her hips back against his as he kissed her. She was grimacing through the pleasure, breathing heavily already, which just told Crowley how damn sensitive she was. Oh, dear God was she sensitive...

She moaned, Crowley burying his face in her neck and kissing the flesh their, keeping her body warm and covered with his own as they fucked slowly in the dim light of the bedroom. They were both breathing heavily, Crowley unable to keep his hands off of her body. He lifted his head and turned it a little, being met with that gorgeous flushed face that belonged to Carly, her lips parted before her tongue slipped out to wet her lips.

Crowley was unable to stop himself from pressing a kiss to her lips and she returned it, letting out a soft moan and carding her fingers through his hair while her other hand gripped his upper arm. They just looked at each other for a moment, still moving slowly as it grew more tender. The demon felt Carly's arms wind around him and he kissed her again deeply, almost lovingly before pulling back to look into her eyes.

She really was the most beautiful creature Crowley had ever laid his eyes on, and after years of unconsciously pining for her, he was holding her now in his arms. He was kissing her, holding her, and they were taking each other to the most amazing high they'd probably experience in their lives. He was looking into beautiful misty-blue eyes that just took his breath away, ones that were gazing deeply into his own before their lips met in a tender kiss.

Carly whimpered into their kiss, the sound gentle like a summer breeze, while her body felt as hot as the summer sun. Passion swirled through the room with lust, anticipation, want and need, and both demon and half-demon felt it like nothing they'd ever felt before. Carly opened her eyes to look at Crowley, watching as he closed his and bit his lip, trying to keep moans that were escaping his lips locked up for as long as he could.

She smiled a little, kissing his lips and nuzzling him with her nose and forehead before closing her eyes again, moaning a little louder. That unbelievable sensation had pooled in their abdomens and they were so close that they could barely hold on any more. And they let go. With long moans, heavy breaths and clutching hands, the pair rode through their orgasm and slowed to a quaky stop, Crowley resting on an elbow to look at Carly who smiled so beautifully before she opened her eyes, sharing a deep, tender kiss with her demon lover.

They fell asleep that night in one another's arms, Carly tucked firmly into Crowley's side while he stroked her hair and body absent-mindedly in his sleep. Anyone looking at the two would have said they were deeply in love with each other and both were beginning to think that they just might be in love with their partner. The notion terrified both of them.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. So This is Love

**Summary: **Crowley has been friends with Carly for a damn long time, what with her being half demon, and when hidden feelings erupt to the surface, their relationship grows deeper than they could possibly imagine. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Carly Ashford.

**A/N: **This story is far from over, by the way, and there's some funny parts coming up within the next few chapters, but this is a huge chick-flick chapter.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

I Didn't Expect to Fall for You **

**-Chapter Four: So This is Love...-**

Carly awoke suddenly, wiping her eyes and looking down to see Crowley's arm around her waist, his thumb unconsciously stroking her stomach. It tickled. She took his hand in her own and kissed it gently, turning over and stroking his cheek which made him open his stunning eyes. God, he looked handsome.

"Hey..." She said softly, Crowley taking the hand that rested on his cheek and kissing it, "Morning, sunshine."

"Morning, gorgeous." He replied, earning a sweet smile and a kiss from Carly who began to climb onto him, Crowley taking the hint and rolling onto his back.

They were both still naked from the night before and he wound his arms around Carly who rocked her hips against his. He moaned into the kiss and Carly smiled, continuing to rock her hips. She leaned down, lips brushing against his cheek as she whispered to him.

"I want you to fuck me, Crowley..." She whispered, "Deep and slow...make it hot and sensual..."

She felt Crowley shuffle for a moment before reaching in between them and wrapping a hand around his length, working her fist slowly. He moaned and pressed his forehead to her shoulder, Carly grinning as she knew she was in control.

"Atta boy..." She whispered, "Good boy..."

She felt him harden in her hand and she grinned, laughing as he flipped them over.

"You gonna be a good girl and enjoy this?" He asked, Carly fluttering her eyelashes and nodding.

There was a gentle sigh from him and the couple smiled, Crowley entering her body and pressing a kiss to her lips, resting so they were cheek to cheek before he sighed again.

"I love you."

Carly smiled dreamily and had no fear about returning the sentiment. She wound her arms around Crowley and cupped his cheek to make him look at her, her eyes sparkling as she kissed his lips deeply.

"I love you too."

Crowley smiled and the lovers shared a tender kiss, both laughing softly and kissing again before beginning to move with each other. They were in love. The two of them never thought they'd fall in love with anyone, let alone each other. And now they'd discovered and admitted their feelings, the pair couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop kissing and they couldn't stop telling each other how they felt.

They moved languidly, the early morning light casting a gentle glow over them as they made love for the first time.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Over and over again, they'd say those amazingly powerful three words. Neither of them were soft touches but it felt wonderful to be able to say those words and not be judged for doing so. Gentle breathing and moans filled the room and it felt fantastic to just be in each other's arms, to be holding and _loving _each other.

_"So, this is what love feels like!" _Carly thought, knowing she could easily get used to it.

She shared a kiss with Crowley and bit down on his lower lip, moaning softly and grimacing as he thrust deeply and slowly.

"Oh, fuck..." She whimpered, pressing against him like he was her only lifeline, "Fuck, Crowley...Love you..."

"Love you too." He replied, holding Carly to his body and kissing her lips, "I love you so much..."

"I love you too." She whispered, gasping as she felt her climax approaching, "Mmm...am I a good girl?"

"A very good girl." Crowley breathed, kissing her deeply, "Am I a good boy?"

"A very good boy." Carly replied with a smile the pair sharing another kiss before the smile left Carly's face, Crowley looking concerned immediately.

"What's the matter, darling?" He asked, wiping the tear away that slid down her cheek, "Carly?"

"I'm okay..." She whispered, kissing the demon's lips as the they continued to move, moans and heavy breathing escaping their lips as they did.

It wasn't long before both of them gripped each other tightly and breathed heavily into each other, riding through their high and settling slowly, sharing loving kisses and nuzzles before resting against the pillows, Crowley still fully sheathed inside Carly. Another tear fell down Carly's face but she was smiling so beautifully that Crowley smiled with her and pressed a loving kiss to her lips.

"Love you, darling."

"Love you too, honey."

_**

* * *

Six Weeks Later **_

Crowley burst through the door with Carly in his arms, the poor girl shivering and bleeding in his embrace.

"Stay awake, Carly," He told her, "Stay awake, sweetheart; don't go to sleep."

"But m'tired..." Carly protested, Crowley biting back tears.

"Carly Ashford, you stay the fuck awake!" He breathed, ripping her shirt open to look at the wounds on her stomach.

"Crowley, let us handle it." Gabriel said softly, "Cas and I know what to do...just let us deal with it."

The demon got up and walked away, heading into the yard away from the other before just shedding tears of pure worry for his lover who lay battered and bruised on the sofa in Bobby's living room. They'd been attacked by demons not too far away from Bobby's house and they'd managed to cause some real damage to her by impaling her on a sharp fence-post before flinging her onto the ground like a piece of meat. Crowley was worried to the point where he was almost throwing up where he stood. He couldn't lose Carly. They loved each other; their relationship had just become serious, yet she could be stolen from him in an instant.

Inside the house, Carly writhed in pain, whimpering for Crowley who wasn't there.

"He's outside, sweetie." Gabriel soothed, "It's gonna be okay."

"Need Crowley..." She cried, "Want him with me...m'so scared, Gabriel..."

"I know, honey, I know." Gabriel said softly, "We're gonna heal you, okay...? You gotta hold still, Carly."

Carly nodded and the angels did their work, healing the half-demon who was just grateful to not be in pain anymore. But she was in emotional pain. Crowley had abandoned her. He'd left her when she was in that pain and she was so hurt that he'd just taken off into the yard like that and left her without any real comfort or support. So much for loving her. She thanked the angels profusely, Dean heading outside to go and get Crowley while Carly scribbled a note on some paper and just stormed out of the front door.

"Carly...?" Crowley asked when he got inside, "Carly?"

"Uh...Crowley?" Gabriel began nervously, "You need to come and see this..."

Crowley moved forward and read the note, fighting to suppress a growl when he read his lover's words.

_Thanks for leaving me like that, Crowley. Let's see how you like being left uncared for. No sex for a month. _

"Damn." He snarled, heading out of the front door and finding Carly sat in the back trailer of a pick-up truck, her face buried in her knees.

He sighed a little and shook his head, walking towards the truck and joining her inside, rubbing her arms soothingly and tilting her face.

"Good to see you're alive, darling."

"Don't touch me, you bastard." Carly growled, "How could you leave me like that, Crowley?"

"The angels needed to heal you...and the last thing I think you needed to see would've been me looking the way I did." The demon replied, "Didn't want you to see me cry, sweetheart, not after what you'd just been through."

The slap was hard and it hurt, Crowley letting out a pained cry before he looked back to Carly, the young woman clearly hurt as she looked back to her knees. She sighed and shook her head, biting her lip before caressing the demon's cheek where she'd just slapped it and covering her eyes with her other hand. She felt horrible now. Horrible, stupid, pathetic and guilty.

"M'sorry..." She cried, "I'm so sorry..."

Crowley grimaced and stroked her head softly, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her temple over and over, whispering words of love and comfort to her as she cried in his arms. The whole damn episode had been stressful for everyone, and now Carly was letting go of all that stress. Crowley was relieved that she wasn't going to keep it all bottled up. That was the last thing he wanted her to do, and he just cradled her to him, holding onto her and kissing her soothingly.

"It's alright, Carly." He promised, "I love you, darling."

"Love you too, baby."

Crowley thought about the moment very carefully, and he realised that this was love. This is what love was like and even though there were times that love could pain someone, the power of it's positivity was what kept people going. Indeed, Crowley realised, love was the greatest force on earth. He held Carly and he hushed her, promising her that everything was alright and that there was nothing to worry about. That was all she needed to hear.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Sensitivity

**Summary: **Crowley has been friends with Carly for a damn long time, what with her being half demon, and when hidden feelings erupt to the surface, their relationship grows deeper than they could possibly imagine. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Carly Ashford.

* * *

**I Didn't Expect to Fall for You **

**-Chapter Five: Sensitivity-**

"That's not true, Crowley!" Carly shouted as Crowley told the boys about their escapades the night before, "Guys, I don't let him anywhere near my toes with his mouth."

"Good, 'cause that's just gross." Gabriel chuckled, Sam swatting his arm.

"Don't you tell lies, little guy, you always try to suck my toes..."

"Ewww!" Carly cried, "Enough! God, I'll let him kiss from my feet upwards but that's about it."

"Carly?" Crowley began, Carly smiling at him gently.

God, he was handsome. He was incredibly cute as well, but she didn't tell him that often. He didn't like to be called cute. But as she dried the last pot she'd washed, she leaned in the doorway, her eyes trained on him as he gazed at her. The others could just see with that one look how much the pair loved each other.

"What, honey?" She asked, Crowley smiling at her in response as she put the towel and final plate away.

"You're incredibly beautiful and I love you more than whiskey, now come and sit down..." He told her, "You've been on your feet all day."

Carly giggled cutely and sat by her demon, throwing her legs over his lap and resting against the sofa, patting his knees lightly.

"Gimme a rub..." She said, Crowley narrowing his eyes at her before she reached over and stroked his face gently, "I'll let you choose positions tonight if you gimme a rub..."

The others looked away in disgust, the couple using that as an opportunity to share a deep, loving kiss. Their lips moved slowly, Carly melting into his touch as always before they broke apart, the young woman laying back against the cushions of the sofa as Crowley began to rub her legs and feet, smiling at her when she winked at him.

"God, how cute are you two?" Dean laughed, Crowley glaring at him.

"Whoa, watch it, Dean." Carly warned, "Don't hurt his macho pride. You'll make him cry..."

"That's it." Crowley said, pulling Carly up by her arms and growling into her neck, tickling her stomach which sent her into fits of giggles.

"Stop it!" She squealed, breaking free of her demon's hold and running for their room, Crowley sitting back and sighing before just vanishing reappearing in the room and pulling her onto the bed.

He tickled her and tickled her until the squeals were replaced by a moan, Crowley sitting backwards slightly as a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Does someone like that?" He asked, repeating the motion which earned another gentle moan.

"C-Crowley, stop it..." She breathed, "S-Stop it, please..."

He tickled her in the same place, just gently along her ribs, feeling her arch into the touch. As she gripped his arm, Crowley realised what it was that was making her shiver and moan in such a way.

"No..." He gasped, "No way..."

Carly bit her lip and watched as Crowley moved his hands outwards from her body, jumping a little as he felt something a little leathery. Angels weren't the only ones with wings. Demons had them too, but they weren't feathery like an angel's wings. To look at, they were like the wings of a gargoyle, and had a leathery texture to them. The other thing about them...They were incredibly sensitive. Crowley had permanently hidden his away, but it seemed Carly wasn't powerful enough to do that and they'd come out. He just couldn't see them. He touched them gently, watching as she arched from the mattress and moaned loudly, her breathing coming out incredibly harsh and fast.

"P-please..." She breathed, looking both terrified yet ready to just explode with pleasure at the same time.

"Alright...alright." He soothed, "I've got you, darling."

He stroked the wings slowly, watching as tears fell down his lover's face.

"H-how can you stand to touch them?" She gasped, "Th-they're h-horrible..."

"How do you feel right now, sweetheart?" He asked her, Carly biting her lip and groaning as he ran his hands along the strong appendages.

"W-weak...embarrassed..." Carly began, "Ashamed...h-hot and wet..."

Crowley grinned and kissed her lips, turning her face so she was looking up at him, the young woman finally able to open her eyes.

"I feel harder than a concrete block, if that's a comfort in any way." He told her, Carly chuckling despite her tears of shame over her wings.

"Can I put them back?" She asked, "I...I don't think it's fair to make you pet them like that..."

"You don't really want to put them away, do you, sweetheart?" He asked, "You're way too close, and I like the feel of them."

Carly pulled him in for a kiss, hearing a click of fingers as he slid inside her body with ease.

"Good God, you weren't wrong..." Crowley breathed, Carly knowing what he was referring to.

"Baby...?" She moaned, "P-please...d-don't stop..."

The demon couldn't believe what he was seeing, how gorgeous Carly looked when she was feeling so much pleasure. He began to move incredibly slowly, Carly gasping as Crowley's hands continued to stroke her wings gently. She stopped breathing for a moment, barely able to move as Crowley found the most sensitive place on her wings and continued to rub it. Her face flushed and she managed to turn her head, her body unable to move while she could barely breathe, her breaths coming out in small pants. She closed her eyes and shivered, arching beautifully into Crowley's arms as she let out a cry of pleasure, the demon knowing full well that everyone downstairs had heard it.

"Easy..." He whispered, "Easy, Carly..."

The poor girl looked ready to break down and cry but, _Christ_! This had to be the hottest thing Crowley had seen in his life, and he knew full well he wasn't going to last long, not with the sounds coming from his lover. He bit her ear and continued to pet her wings, pressing a kiss to her temple before he spoke to her.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"L-love you t-too." Carly breathed, crying out as Crowley began to move deeply inside of her, "G-God, you're gonna kill me..."

He kissed her deeply and carried on moving, her wings the focus of his attention.

Downstairs, the others heads snapped up at the loud groans of pleasure that came from upstairs, Castiel blushing and hiding his face in Dean's neck while Dean and Sam shared looks of confusion, Bobby raised an eyebrow and Gabriel looked disgusted.

"Dude...she gets turned on by tickling?" He asked, "Wow, and I thought Sammy here was bad."

"Shut up!" Sam snapped, everyone listening as the sounds had changed into softer ones, quieter, more gentle ones and sobs came through clearly which worried them all.

In the bedroom, Crowley was holding Carly close to him, the young woman hiding her wings away and crying into his shoulder. It had been way too much for her and she was shivering like crazy in his embrace. They were under the covers side by side with Carly cradled close to her demon as he soothed her and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, Carly looking up at him with a confused look on her face.

"W-why?" She asked, Crowley biting his lip.

"For making you cry." He said quietly, "That's all I seem to do these days, Carly."

"Hey..." Carly soothed, "Shhh..."

Her tears weren't as heavy as before, which was a relief to the demon. She stroked his cheek, kissing him lovingly and smiling softly at him through her tears.

"That was a good reason for crying." She chuckled, "You don't always make me cry, baby, just sometimes. Everyone cries at sometime, right?"

Crowley sighed as she settled in his embrace, a cheeky grin crossing her lips as she wiped her eyes.

"God, I didn't know you were so _amazing _in bed..." She said dreamily, Crowley chuckling and kissing her forehead tenderly in response.

"I was pretty good, wasn't I?" He said, laughing when Carly swatted his arm playfully.

"Now, that's just arrogant." She giggled, kissing him deeply as he rolled her onto her back, "I love you."

"I love you too." He told her, kissing her lovingly before pressing his forehead to hers, the two of them taking a moment to just feel each other.

"Y'know...I know I said you could choose positions tonight, but I doubt I'll have the energy to..."

"I know." Crowley replied, "That's fine. I just get to choose tomorrow night."

Carly giggled and snuggled closer to him, kissing him deeply as they held each other. This was what the two of them enjoyed more than anything. They loved to just lay with each other as though nothing else mattered in the world but the other person. Crowley secretly loved to snuggle down with Carly. He just loved to feel her body against his, to feel her so close to him.

"We'd better go and say sorry for making all that noise..." He said quietly, Carly kissing him again in agreement.

"Okay."

The two of them spent the rest of their day close together, often cuddled up or Carly rested in Crowley's lap as she read a book. She fell asleep on him and he had to carry her to bed, but as he tucked her in, he thought about how damn gorgeous she was, and how loving and caring she was. He also thought about how sensitive she was emotionally before his mind went to the gutter and he thought about their sexual escapade that day. He grinned, climbing into bed beside her and kissing her head gently, winding his arm around her front protectively and taking her tiny hand in his own.

_Note to self: Encourage wing-play a lot more often. _

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. Today's a Lazy Day

**Summary: **Crowley has been friends with Carly for a damn long time, what with her being half demon, and when hidden feelings erupt to the surface, their relationship grows deeper than they could possibly imagine. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Carly Ashford.

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long to update this! Thanks for the support so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**I Didn't Expect to Fall for You **

**-Chapter Six: Today's a Lazy Day-**

Sunday.

The Lord's day.

Team Free Will weren't all too bothered about that, even Castiel and Gabriel which shocked the others somewhat. Everyone was having a lazy day, which included Carly who'd spent many a day in recent months on her feet, up and down, up and down. The poor love did too much for them, and Crowley felt a bit of a bastard at times because he never did anything truly special either to help her or just for the sake of showing his love for her. On that day, Carly was going to do whatever she wanted.

And as she awoke on that beautiful Sunday morning, she was met with Crowley's lips against her forehead, and she rubbed her eyes almost childlike as she curled into his side.

"Gimme five minutes." She mumbled, Crowley shaking his head and cradling hers as it rested against his shoulder.

"You take as long as you need." He whispered, rubbing her bare back with his spare hand, "Today's a lazy day."

He felt the gentle sigh and he just knew Carly was smiling. He loved it when she smiled. As cheesy as this sounds, it warmed him up on his insides when she smiled. He felt her gentle lips against his cheek and he took a good look at her. Her thick curls were messy and her beautiful eyes were still glazed with sleep.

She smiled lazily, pressing a kiss to his lips before rolling over away from him and pulling him behind her.

He followed and moved closely to her, kissing her temple gently and reaching his arm around her waist and sliding it downward to her pelvis which earned him a sweet giggle.

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind this today..." She whispered, hoisting her leg over his hip and letting him continue his ministrations.

She smiled and grabbed his wrist just before he could move any lower, shuffling onto her back and opening her arms to him. Crowley smiled softly and kissed her with incredible tenderness, taking her into his arms as he slid inside her body. They gazed at each other, sharing a gentle kiss as they got into a comfortable position. Crowley loved to start on top. It was just nice to hold her close to him like this.

"Good morning, Crowley." She whispered, kissing him lovingly.

"Good morning, Carly." He replied, leaning down to kiss her again as they started moving slowly together, their breathing slow and steady, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said softly, keeping him close and pressing tender, sweet kisses to his face and neck, "You sexy bastard."

Crowley chuckled and buried his face in her neck as they moved together languidly in the early morning light. Their bodies moved together like a well oiled machine, their arms around each other, holding each other safe and close. Carly kissed his shoulder, rubbing his back tenderly before cupping his face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

If only every morning could be the same.

* * *

Carly sighed as she stretched out on the couch after breakfast, and Crowley couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked to not be doing anything for the others. She needed a rest once in a while and as he clicked his fingers and the rest of the dishes dried themselves he went to sit with her.

He took in how gorgeous she looked as she smiled at him, and she couldn't wait to lift her legs up and let him sit beside her. He beckoned her closer and she sat on his lap, pressing deep kisses to his lips. He laced his fingers with hers and kept her close to him. The smile she sent his way made his heart flutter, and he smiled in return, kissing her forehead gently.

"Y'know this morning?" Carly began, Crowley humming in response, "You were freakin' amazing."

"So were you." Crowley replied, "I've not come like that in a long time."

Carly winked at him and kissed him tenderly, and Crowley returned it with more love and passion than he ever had before. He wondered what would've become of him if she wasn't in his life. He'd realised recently that she was his everything. Without her he was nothing. Just a demon. With her he was a protector, a lover, a friend, more than the demon he should be. A little cliché, he realised, but never mind. For Carly, it didn't matter that he felt like a big girl.

"What are you thinking of?" Carly asked as they broke their kiss, "You shouldn't be thinking a lot, Crowley, today's a lazy day."

"I love you." The demon replied as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I love you more than you could ever imagine, Carly."

"Love you too, you big softy." Carly whispered, kissing his cheek tenderly as she wound her arms around him, "I'll love you forever, okay? Don't forget it."

"I won't." Crowley promised, "Not ever."

"Awww, look at you two," Dean smirked, Carly throwing a magazine at his head, "Hey!"

"Push off, Winchester!" She said with a cheeky grin, cuddling up to Crowley who kissed her gently.

"Yeah, go and find your boyfriend." Crowley added, "Go away, and leave us alone."

Dean just flipped them the bird and walked away, leaving the two giggling like children on the sofa. They stayed close together, kissing tenderly before Carly climbed off her demon's lap and lay on the sofa, clicking her fingers and pointing towards the magazine that lay on the floor.

"Bring it here." She said with a cheeky smile.

Crowley looked at her with a raised eyebrow and bowed before picking up the magazine, passing it to her and bowing again.

"Yes, your highness." He said, Carly giggling and swatting him on the backside with the magazine.

* * *

Carly sighed dreamily as she watched a young woman walk past with her baby strapped to her front and she sighed, feeling the pull of that maternal longing she'd had for so long. She watched as the little baby looked up at the mother, and she saw the beautiful smiles shared between mother and baby. She wanted a baby so badly, but she was afraid to talk about it with Crowley.

She knew how he felt about his first son, and she didn't want a child to be brought into the world if it wouldn't be loved by its father. She really loved Crowley, but unless he could prove that he could be a loving father, she wasn't going to consider bringing a baby into the world.

If he couldn't be a loving father, she didn't know if she could stay with him. She couldn't take not being able to have children, and if leaving Crowley meant she would get her dream, then maybe it would be a sacrifice she'd have to make.

She really hoped and prayed that his reaction would be good when she got to speak with him, because what they had was something she really, really hoped and prayed would be something she'd never have to give up.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
